warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirty Little Killers
Dedicated To: All those wicked boys and girls that just can't help but be bad. Notes :The sun also shines on the wicked. :--''Sara Sheppard'' Preceedor: Dirty Little Liar :This she-cat. She couldn't think straight. So much had ruined her otherwise wonderful life; first, she fell in love with the wrong cat -- maybe it wasn't love, just a feeling to do something bad, exciting for her life. Then, that love was killed, destroyed, right in front of her very eyes by a Clanmate. And when she went back to the only home she knew - ShadowClan - they banished her. And some enjoyed her absence. :And this she-cat had sworn to do something very bad. To kill the one who killed her love. Poor Sandleaf just can't help but be bad, and maybe her attitude is what made Lightningsparks fall for her. :Sandleaf was very pretty in truth. She looked innocent. She didn't look like a killer. She was just a brown tabby with green eyes. That was the entire point of her name! :But why are we trailing off on names? Because when there's a murderer, who just may be sleeping in the same room as you, their name won't matter too much. You'll just want to get away from them. And when you're both killers? Let's not talk about that. :"Snakestar, Snakestar...." :Snakestar shook his head. He could hear his niece's voice over and over in his head, from the time she was a kit to the time she was a beautiful warrior, innocent and pure. And he hadn't wanted to banish her from ShadowClan. But, you see, he had to. He couldn't let his Clan be mocked by RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, or SkyClan -- it was just too much! :He heard a muffled gulp and turned. Oh. It was just his deputy, Raggedpelt. He halfway feared it was Blacknight, the cat who had turned in Sandleaf. He disliked that big black tom more than he disliked WindClan! After all, he wasn't going to like anyone who basically forced him to exile his niece, whom his sister had told him to take care of. :"Sir, Sandleaf was supposedly spotted near our borders. Orders?" Raggedpelt licked his paw in paitence. :"Well...was she actually ON our territory?" :"No. She was on ThunderClan, but she looked like she was about to step on the Thunderpath." Raggedpelt shrugged. :"Interesting. Send out a patrol of three or four cats, but you must go with them." Snakestar raised his pert nose. :"Yessir." :"Oh, and Raggedpelt?" :Raggedpelt looked up. :"See to it Blacknight is off duty for the time being." :Sandleaf was doing heavy thinking. Am I seriously going to kill Blacknight? I've never done anything like this before. I was always so... :She sighed. She knew not many cats liked Blacknight, herself included. But she had never thought he would murder, unless it was in a war, as was normal with most ShadowClan cats. And most cats would never guess the sweet, innocent, beautiful Sandleaf would kill Blacknight. It would be the perfect plan. But then, she just may never find Blacknight alone, and she probably wouldn't, either. :The only way Sandleaf could be described as BAD was that she was quite the flirter. Her uncle, Snakestar, told her she had the most seductive dark green eyes, and she'd gotten many compliments on her sleek, glossy, shiny sand-colored tabby hide. She'd heard some RiverClan and ThunderClan minglers discussing how she was the most beautiful she-cat at the Gathering that night, so many moons ago, before she had met Lightningsparks. But there had never been any harm in her subtle charming. Until that cold night. :Her life had been perfect. :It was all his fault. All Lightningsparks' fault. :But that didn't mean Blacknight would go unpunished! No wicked deeds go unpunished for very long, just like liars can't wear a mask forever. What a dirty little liar she was. And she could be so much more! But then, she didn't want to, when she HAD to. It wasn't her fault, like she'd said. It was all her lover's fault. :So now, Sandleaf was sitting in between the rocks very near where her mate had been killed. She could practically smell his scent - a mix of fish and the cliffs and mud. But, no thanks to Blacknight, blood and the stench of death was overwhelming. She followed the scent to a bush, where her mate hadn't been killed. She was sure. She peeked over slowly... :She crinkled her nose and jumped back, shocked. She looked again. No... :A fox was eating her mate's body. :My StarClan, she thought. For StarClan's Sake, make it stop! She jumped back, running away from that horrible scene. She squeezed her eyes shut. It hurt so badly to see that happen... :Sandleaf saw a bright yellow light flash through her eyelids, and the screeching of some odd thing...opening her eyes, she jumped out of the way of a monster, spitting and yowling and it nearly hitting her right hind leg. :Oh. She was in her old Clan's territory now. And all the easier to kill Blacknight, of course. :"There's the wicked liar!" Sandleaf turned in horror to see her old friend, Raggedpelt, glaring at her with a glint in his eyes. She was in real trouble. :Raggedpelt was surrounded by two other cats; Flamingtail, who had been one of her flirting targets, and Hollyflower, who she didn't know too well but heard was a bad fighter. :Raggedpelt still stared at Sandleaf. "Your life isn't so perfect anymore, Sandleaf." She looked at Flamingtail, who smirked. :"But...the sun also shines on the wicked." Sandleaf shared her own mocking smirk, which really made Flamingtail mad. His tail was twitching like crazy. :"Nice one, brat." Hollyflower spat. :"Attack!" Before anyone could stop him, Flamingtail leaped at Sandleaf, who yelped when his claws twisted around her shoulder blades. Hollyflower just stood there with a bizarre twist to her jaw; she obviously wanted to wait for her deputy's orders. Raggedpelt looked like he wanted to stop this, but did nothing. After all, Sandleaf needed to pay for her evil deeds. :"It was just for fun and nothing meant!" Sandleaf giggled when Flamingtail sinked his claws into her soft stomach flesh. :Hollyflower gurggled. "She's mad!" :"No, she's not. She's just lying." Flamingtail ripped away, laughing. He turned, and so did Hollyflower, walking back to their camp. Raggedpelt stared for a moment, one paw raised in the air, then turned, too. :Sandleaf chuckled. "Like I said, buddy; the sun shines on the wicked!" Raggedpelt stopped, but didn't look back. :She closed her eyes. They would see soon. :"Sir, we believe your niece is still alive." Raggedpelt panted. It had been three or four days since the day he had let Flamingtail attack Sandleaf. :"What!?!" Snakestar yelled, outraged. "W-why?" :Raggedpelt spoke slowly. "Sir, we thought we had left her for dead. But when we went to see if a fox got her - since there have been numerous reports of foxes all over recently - she was gone. And there was no scent of fox, recent or stale, and it hasn't rained, you know." :"Yes. But if she's not dead and she's not in our territory, where in StarClan's name is she?" :"I don't know. But she kept saying that the sun shines on the wicked; apparently, she was telling the truth." :Sandleaf laughed. "This is the coldest thing I have ever done." Her claws had ripped smoothly through Blacknight's body. He had fallen asleep on guarding duty...ha. Of course. And his cherry-red blood flowed from the wound she had inflicted. As the sun came up on Sandleaf's beautiful and now bloody fur, she screamed her joy out to the world. Maybe ShadowClan would wake up because of it. Oh well. And when her eyes did meet the sun, she knew what she'd heard was no lie; the sun did shine on the wicked. And it would forever. Sequel: Dirty Little Friend Category:Content Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cloverfang's Fanfics Category:Stories Rated Extreme